


Festive Song

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [31]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is angry, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, festive prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: “If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot” Beau warned, when she saw Jester sneak over to the music station





	Festive Song

“If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot” Beau warned, when she saw Jester sneak over to the music station. 

She pouted, standing straight up out of her sneaky crouch, “But I love her songs sooo much, Beau! I get to dance with Nott and watch the pretty dress I got her poof out! She’s so happy and Caleb is happy and Molly is happy because everyone else is happy, even Fjord and Yasha! The songs are making everyone happy! Why aren’t you happy?” 

Beau rubber her head, “Just…pick a different song that can make you happy as well. I’m sure there are a lot that can accomplish the same affect.” 

Jester sighed, “Okay, Beau.” she said. 

She shut her head, sighing in relief when the song shut off, only to get jarred out of the feeling when she heard Rick Astley’s voice come through the speakers, “Jester!”

The other girl cackled, twirling by with Nott in her arms. 


End file.
